youtube_mermaid_showsfandomcom-20200214-history
Atmokinesis
Atmokinesis is the ability to control every aspect of the weather. Often mermaids will gain control over a specific subtype of this, such as rain or lightning, but some can control the weather in general. Aerokinesis The ability to generate and manipulate wind. Known Users *Alice (The Water's Call) *Ally (Mermaid Island) *Ally (Our Crazy Mermaid Life) *Amy Samuels (Secret Life of a Mermaid; lost in Season 3) *Angela (Secret of the Scales) *Annie (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Ashley (1 Mermaid Tail) *Bay Patterson (True Blue) *Becca (My Watery Secret) *Bella (Get Off My Tail) *Cassidy (Under Sea Secret) *Cassie (Magic Tails) *Claire Brooks (Under the Spell) *Coral (Mermaid Secrets) *Diamond (Mermaid Tails) *Emma (Secret Mermaids) *Kathy (Legend of the Mermaid!) *Kelsey Cork (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Kylee Geller (Ocean of Dreams) *Leah (My Mermaid Lifestyle) *Lily (The 2 Tails) *Liz (Mermaids; lost in Season 2) *Marlowe (One Different Secret) *Maya (Mermaid Maya) *Erika (Sunset Mermaids) *Ruby Smith (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Samantha (Mermaid Wishes) *Sophie Pope (The Scale Sisters) *Stacey White (Strange Life of the Mermaids) *Stephanie (My Watery Secretl lost in Episode 2) *Stella McCourtney (Mermaid Drops) *Tessy (Mermaids) *Amber Evans (Secretly Tailed) *Taylor (Three Sea Tails) Atmokinesis General or combined ability to manipulate the weather. Known Users *Amber Wiley (The Mermaid Diaries) *Amy Samuels, Brenna Edwards, Kelsey Cork (Secret Life of a Mermaid; combined power) *Caroline (Mermaid Magic) *Claire (Mermaid Waters) *Emma, Rikki (Secret Life of the 2 Mermaids) *Katherine (The Siren's Tale) *Krista (Mermaid Tails) *Kristina (My Best Friend is a Mermaid) *Lea Opale, Nicole Aigue-Marine (Deep Blue Mermaids) *Serena Watchmen (One Different Secret) *Piper (My Splash Side) Electrokinesis The ability to create lightning (and thereby thunder), as well as manipulate other electrical sources. Often accompanies or acts as an upgrade to Thermokinesis or Pyrokinesis. Known Users *Abigail ( Beyond the Waves (Artsygirl 5858) ) *Alexis "Lexi" (The Magic Shell) *Aly Fisher (One Different Secret) *Annabell (Roommate *Ashley (BFF Mermaids) *Bay Patterson (True Blue) *Bella (The Mermaid Tails) *Brenna Edwards (Secret Life of a Mermaid) *Brynn (Water Wonders) *Caroline (Mermaid Magic) *Christy Waters (A Mermaid Tail) *Claire Brooks (Under the Spell) *Claire (Tales of a Scale) *Dasia (Pink Tail) *Emma (The 2 Tailed Mermaids) *Erica (The Ocean Potion) *Holly (Under the Spell) *Isabella (Mermaid Island) *Jessica (Secret Mermaid Diary) *Jewel Adams (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Justin (Mermaid Scales) *Katherine (The Siren's Tale) *Kristie (Neptune's Mermaid) *Lauran (Too Many Secrets) *Leah (My Mermaid Lifestyle) *Liz (Mermaids) *Lola (The Scale Sisters) *Max H. (Splash of a Merman) *Mekenna Seastar (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Melissa (The 3 Water Girls) *Nixie Ocean (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Rachel Mercury (Mermaid Drops) *Rin Adams (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Roxy Williams (Under the Spell) *Ruby Smith (Tail of a Mermaid & Merman) *Stephanie (My Watery Secret) Rain Manipulation An application of Hydrokinesis; the ability to create or stop rain. Known Users *Abby Evans (True Blue) *Ava (Moonstruck Mermaids) *Emma Jones (Ocean of Dreams) *Lola (Mermaid Shell) *Morgan (Mermaid Magic) *Roselina (Mermaid Magic) *Jaylie Adams (Secretly Tailed) *Lyla Silvers (Mermaid Drops) Snow Manipulation An application of Cryokinesis; the ability to create snow, sometimes from nothing. Known Users *Catie (Mermaid Secrets) *Ginger (Sea Sisters) *Morgan (Mermaid Magic) *McKenzie (Mermaid Madness) *Stella's and Lyla's powers combined (future Mermaid Drops episodes) Tornado Control The ability to create and control tornadoes. * Stella's and Rachel's powers combined (future Mermaid Drops episodes) Storm Creation The power to make violent storms. This can be a villanious power, but it can also be helpful to destroy a villain * Rachel's and Lyla's powers combined (future Mermaid Drops episodes) Category:Powers